Tainted
by pumpkinprincess2
Summary: Len has always been there for Rin, even after she spontaneously isolates herself from everything once important to her. Although everyone else abandons hope, Len is determined to rescue her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Hope you enjoy my new story, it's a little creepy!**

**-Emily**

"Lenny!"

An average, sixteen year old boy looked up from the pancakes he was making on the stove and turned when he heard his nickname being called.

He felt something hit him and looked down to see a small girl with flaxen hair very similar to his own.

"Hey Rinny!" the boy let a care free smile split across his face at the sight of his adorable twin sister.

Even though Rin was born first, making her the older one, she was very childish and dependent, constantly clinging to her precious brother.

Rin was very quiet and imaginative; she was constantly dazing off into space with those wide, blue eyes of hers. She was shy and distant, sitting in the corner of the classroom while aimlessly doodling things in her notebook.

Len on the other hand was very social and loud. Due to his good looks and kind personality he was the center of attention in the classroom. All of the boys wanted to be his best friend, and the girls wanted to date him.

Though the Kagamine twins were completely different, they were bonded in a way that wasn't easily understood by others.

By one look Len could tell what was on his counterpart's mind, when she hurt, he hurt. Any pain or discomfort felt by one could be cured by a simple touch from the other. They completed each other, their thoughts similar, their hearts in sync.

Although over the past few years the pair had seemed to gradually drift apart, Rin in particular.

While Len was off being social as a normal teenage boy, Rin was locked in her room, drawing in that stupid notebook of hers and staring into space.

He and his sister used to have the same group of friends: Kaito, Mikuo, Gakupo, Piko, Meiko, Miku, Gumi, Neru, and Luka.

They used to walk to school together and go out on weekends in middle school. The group adored Rin and her cute personality, she would often have the girls over for sleepovers and Len would be able to hear them giggling and doing silly girlish things through the thin walls that separated their rooms.

But once they entered high school, that all changed.

Rin had become more and more distant. On weekends when he would go out with their friends she would blink at him and softly say, "I don't feel so well," before skipping off to her room carrying that notebook.

She began to eat less and stopped sleeping, her cheeks became prominent and eerie gray circles traced her eyes.

Everyone would stop by and visit Rin to see if she was alright, asking if she was mad at them with pleading, confused eyes.

The petite blonde would blink at them with wide, cerulean eyes before replying in a monotone voice that was so not Rin, "I'm fine."

Eventually the visitors slowed, deciding she wasn't worth the trouble. Her closest friend, Miku, who had always been a bit stubborn, continued visiting for a few months, but eventually she gave up as well.

Len had wanted to talk to his dear sister, but eventually decided it was her choice, and he shouldn't pry. While she separated herself from her friends, she hadn't stopped talking to him, and that was what mattered.

"What are you doing today, Len," the blonde haired girl asked in a hushed tone.

Len raised his hand to his face with a hmm before remembering, "I'm having Kaito, Mikuo, and Gakupo over soon!"

Rin released her twin and made her way over to the kitchen island so she could watch him cook. She opened the notebook that she had been clutching tightly to her chest and propped it on the counter, doodling aimlessly with her pencil while still looking at her twin.

"That's fun," she mused.

Although Len knew that she was looking at him, somehow it seemed she was seeing other things. It was as if a film had casted over her dazed, blue eyes that used to be so full of life.

His eyes wondered down to the short nightshirt his sister was sporting. The blonde haired boy shook his head to prevent a dirty thought from entering his perverted, teenage mind.

He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head, "Heh, yeah!"

A painful silence followed as he scooped the pancakes onto a plate, banana for him, orange for Rin.

He sat on the island next to her, peering over her slender shoulder to see what was in that precious notebook she carried everywhere, "Rin, what are you drawing?"

The flaxen haired girl snapped her head towards him at an almost unnatural angle, an eerie smile split across her face like the Cheshire cat and she giggled, "It's a surprise, Lenny."

Len gulped and immediately broke eye contact and looked down at the pancakes that had became so interesting, though he could still see Rin staring out of the corner of his eye.

Suddenly, he heard the doorbell ring and he exhaled, thank God his friends were here.

As he pushed his chair away from the table to greet his friends something caught his hand.

He felt a shrill of panic rush through his veins as he felt his sister's unnaturally cold and slender hands feel his own.

Len looked back to see her eyes dark and stormy, almost evil in contrast to her angelic features as she brought his hand to her full lips and kissed it delicately.

She stood from the chair, allowing her slender body to press against his and leaned forward.

"I can sense your fear."

Len's eyes widened as he felt her soft whisper followed by a menacing giggle.

Rin closed the book and turned to head upstairs, leaving her pancakes untouched at the table.

The male Kagamine put his hand to his chest as he realized the reality of his creepy sister's words.

Rin was his twin, the Yin to his Yang, his own flesh and blood.

He had never felt the need to fear her, Rin would never hurt him, no matter what strange phase she was going through.

Len's thoughts were interrupted by the shrill doorbell, no doubt his friends were getting impatient.

As he headed to the foyer he didn't hear the sound of a wooden pencil digging into paper.

Aimlessly scratching, over and over again.

**Let me know what your thoughts, opinions and let me know if I should continue!**

**Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! I'm looking for some more friends to chat with about anime, manga, vocaloid, video games.. stuff like that which I can't talk to my other friends about! PM me if you need a friend to geek out with :) Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

"Hey Len-Len!"

The blonde haired teenager rolled his eyes as he backed out of the way to allow his three best friends into the house.

Mikuo, the playboy of the group, had long teal hair that he was constantly brushing out of his face. He had a permanent smirk on his face and was always competing with Len over girls.

Gakupo, the oldest of the four had violet hair that he wore in a long ponytail. He was very tall, slender, and had a bit of a rape face.

Lastly Kaito, or affectionately known as "Bakaito", had long royal blue hair and a stupid grin. He was always smiling about something and saying random thoughts while licking his precious ice cream that he seemed to pull out of thin air.

Though they were all very different, the four boys had been best friends since middle school and Len considered them his brothers.

"I told you not to call me that!"

Len grimaced at the horrid nickname that Kaito had given him at a young age and continued to call him to this day.

Mikuo smirked at the blonde evilly, "Isn't that just a perfect nickname for you, shota."

Bakaito giggled dopily and smiled at the boys.

"I wouldn't be so quick to talk, Mikuo, you're both pretty feminine."

Gakupo sighed as he saw their faces turn beat red and cut them off before the three could argue.

"Instead of arguing over trivial things, why don't we inform Len of what we're doing tonight."

Len tilted his head with curiosity as Bakaito jumped up and down with excitement.

"Let me tell him! Let me tell him!"

Mikuo rolled his eyes and motioned for him to proceed.

"Knock yourself out."

The blue haired teen grabbed Len's narrow shoulders and shook him vigorously with excitement.

"We're going on a group date!"

Instead of being happy like his other horny friends Len simply groaned.

"I don't want to. I told you guys to stop setting me up with people, I'm not interested."

Bakaito pouted, Gakupo seemed to care less, and Mikuo glared at him.

"Listen up buddy," the teal haired boy shoved a finger in Len's face.

"Ever since this whole Rin becoming a hermit thing happened you've been shutting yourself out. We used to go out on dates all the time and have lots of fun!"

Mikuo put a steady hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You used to bang chicks all the time man, and as much fun as you say sitting around all night and playing video games is, I don't believe you. Honestly, I'm starting to think you're into men."

Bakaito nodded in agreement.

"It's true, Len-Len. If you do..swing that way though, let us know, we can set you up with a nice fellow who-"

Len glared at his friends.

"I'm not gay, I like girls!"

Gakupo chuckled, "Then it shouldn't be a problem to go out on a date with this girl, she's a real cutie."

Mikuo nodded and put his arm around Len's shoulders.

"Got a nice pair of knockers if you want my opinion," he winked.

The blonde groaned, knowing that he was going to lose this battle. It couldn't be that bad, his friends were right, he hadn't gone out in a while.

"Fine, let me go tell Rin," Len sighed.

His friends cheered.

"We'll go pick out a nice outfit, man," Mikuo said as the boys ran up to Len's room.

Len stopped when he reached the outside of his twin's room. Rin was not going to be happy, he knew that.

He opened the door and found her in bed, asleep.

Her cheeks were flushed pink and her light blonde hair was spread across her pillow making her look like an angel. Her petal pink lips were slightly parted, and she looked so young and vulnerable.

The boy sighed; Rin was the most beautiful creature God ever made. He was happy to see that she still looked like Rin, even though she acted like a stranger.

He saw the black notebook sitting on her desk, beckoning him to take a look.

Len had never invaded on Rin's privacy before, but the curiosity was killing him, he wouldn't get another chance like this.

He looked over carefully to make sure that she was still sleeping and crept over to the desk.

He opened up the book, hearing the spine crinkle a little as he peeked at the thick white pages.

His blue eyes widened with terror, his pupils shrinking as sweat began to bead at the top of his forehead.

"These pictures-"

"Don't you love them, brother?"

Len nearly pissed himself when he felt two frail arms lock around him tightly as he felt his sister's sweet breath in his ear.

"R-Rin"

He stuttered, unraveling himself from her steel grasp and backing away slowly.

His twin was smiling widely with a crazed look in her sapphire eyes as she stared into his soul.

She giggled, eyes unblinking as she looked at him with a sinister smile.

"Aren't my pictures beautiful?"

Her counterpart couldn't shake the fear from his mind, this time he was genuinely afraid of his sister.

"Len, she needs you."

His conscience was right, this was simply a phase, and Rin needed him to be strong for her.

Len smiled back at her as if he hadn't seen the pictures, he walked close to her and pulled her stiff, small body into a tight hug.

He kissed her on the forehead and whispered affectionately in her ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about, my princess."

He pulled back and looked lovingly at her only to see that the Cheshire smile and wide eyes that creeped him out still remained.

"You know what they say" she mused with an insane tone to her voice.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

Len ignored it and kissed his sister lightly on the lips as they had done since they were young.

"I'm going out with the boys for a bit, stay safe."

The girl in front of him looked at her twin with mock innocence.

"Of course I will, brother."

She stood on her tiptoes and brushed lips with him again, Len tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach at the contact and walked out of the room.

"Len! Get your ass down here, we're leaving!"

Len headed down stairs to his friends, trying to clear the images from his head.

But burned into his mind were the realistic visions of people covered in blood, hands sticking in a pot by their feet.

**A/N: I'm aware that this sounds like fear garden, I wanted to let you know that it will only be slightly similar, not a song fic.**

**Thank you for all of the reviews! The more I get the more encouraged I am to update so thank you for taking the time!**

**-Emily**


End file.
